The present invention relates to a connection apparatus and a connecting method for automatically connecting a connection source to a connection destination, as well as a computer-readable program storage medium which stores a program offering connecting functions for establishing such connection.
Galloping developments in the information industry in recent years have led to widespread use of networks such as the Internet for data communication. Such networks are connected to numerous electronic devices including personal computers, data terminals and server computers. Generally, users gain access to the Internet through a previously contracted Information service provider. Conventionally, before hooking up to the Internet, users must make necessary settings on their PCs (all on their own) to establish connection to the Internet service provider.
The setting procedure involved is often so arcane and baffling that the general user with little specialized knowledge in the field has had a hard time completing the required settings. Because users with no such special knowledge are steadily on the increase, there is a growing need for suitable means allowing the users to handle network-ready electronic devices with ease.